Irene Belserion
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Irene Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 Irene Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Universe One |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 483 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) and the "High Enchanter" (高魔女 Kō Majo) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 10 Appearance Irene is a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-colored lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion-like ornaments, and is held together by a chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated dark-colored loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having light borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears dark thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. Personality Irene has shown to be knowledgeable, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting a folktale of her birthplace, while seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "beautiful story" of the two angels, as well as talking of humanity's greatest threat without any timidity in her words. She also has a humorous side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Heine and Juliet battle, only to later say it was a joke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-15 Irene is also extremely self-confident in her power, wanting to personally take care of Acnologia by herself, even as her very own comrades, among them being August, noted that they could not defeat the Black Dragon without Fairy Heart at their disposal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 7 Due to this, her confidence not only spreads within her, but to the might of her Empire, saying that she could put aside the Majesty's "war game" (something she slyly criticized the Emperor for treating the war as a game, wanting to be the one to correct him)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 15 due to the task of handling Acnologia (whom she dubs "Acnologia-sama"), delivering high praise to her Emperor in conjunction by mentioning that if he had joined the war Alvarez would be successful regardless of the outcome. She is also somewhat vain to go along with her sly mouth, remembering that society has dubbed her the "Scarlet Despair", wishing for the title to be something "cuter" than her current alias. History At some point in her past, Irene crossed over from Ishgar to Alakitasia to join the Empire and to follow Zeref, for reasons yet unknown. However, at some point in her meetings with the Emperor, Irene was taught the art of enchanting from the Black Wizard himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 14 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In light of the upcoming war between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, and their subsequent fight to retrieve Fairy Heart, Irene receives an immediate summons to attend a meeting between Zeref, Emperor Spriggan, and the entirety of the Spriggan 12, but because of her immediate location within the extremely vast expanse of Alakitasia, she finds herself unable to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 thumb|left|200px|Irene wants the girls to battle Irene, along with Larcade, Bradman and her own personal squad, are ordered by Zeref to mobilize to the northern Ishgar border, eliminating any resistance while heading towards Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 12-13 successfully annihilating the Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 12-13 Irene is then seen walking with her two subordinates, Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun in Zonia. She recalls an old legend about a white angel and a black angel clashing, in which the white one comes out victorious. Heine and Juliet praise her, and she comments that the angels were the spitting image of the two. She expresses curiosity at who would emerge victorious if Heine and Juliet were to fight, but later states that she was kidding. Irene then drastically changes the snowy climate to a warmer one, then turns to Bradman and Larcade, asking them if they are prepared for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-18 Irene watches the battle proceed from afar with Heine and Juliet. The two express their worries at the Ishgar forces' comeback, but Irene calmly states that they've nothing to fear as Bradman and Larcade are there as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 485, Page 12 She orders the two to join the front lines, and after being questioned by Juliet, she explains that they have four guests: the first being the tigers and pegasi, the second being the fairies, and third being Crime Sorcière. However, the fourth guest is the most troublesome, and says she must take care of them herself. The fourth guest is revealed to be Acnologia, and Irene confidently states that Zeref's "war game" will have to be pushed aside, and that she, the "Scarlet Angel" will emerge victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 11-12 Magic and Abilities Universe One (ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): By enchanting the land, Irene, from what has been shown of this Magic, can cause the entire country of Fiore to break out in a bright light; however, an indication to its power lies in the area of effect and Zeref's shock at the fact that Irene would cast it in the first place. Irene calls this Magic one of "a new era", indicating that it was created rather recently and would thus be unknown to someone who has knowledge of all Magics of old, such as Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 11-19 Enchanting: Irene has shown extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment, which she learned from Zeref himself, giving her the ability to change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, "enchanting" it to form in however way she desires.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 11-12 Flight: Irene has shown that she can fly to any location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Page 12 Enhanced Reflexes: Irene has displayed impressive reflexes, by swiftly dodging Acnologia's attack that suddenly appeared underneath her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 15 Immense Magic Power: Irene holds vast Magic Power, being the most powerful woman among the Spriggan 12 (which even Brandish μ acknowledged), and, alongside the strongest male member, the "Magic King", August, the strongest member overall.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 483, Page 21 Neinhart, another Shield, even seemed somewhat afraid of Irene, sweating and trembling at the thought of Erza Scarlet being in some way related to her, as Erza's Magic Power is apparently of similar signature or potency to Irene's.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 482, Page 19 She is shown to have tremendous aptitude in her power, easily changing the climate of Mt. Zonia without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 She's shown more to her aptitude of having her spell, Universe One, to affect the entire country of Fiore with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 15-19 Even Acnologia, an extremely powerful Dragon Slayer, was impressed by her power and even praised her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 12-16 Equipment Staff: Irene wields a massive light-colored staff in her right hand, matching, if not surpassing, its owner's height, and being divided into two large, inwardly curved antlers near the top; considerably below those, the weapon begins to be overlaid with leopard-skin that extends up to the antler's tips. It has yet to be revealed if the staff fulfills a specific purpose. She has shown to use her staff in conjunction with her Magic, simply by tapping the ground with the wooden artifact to induce her abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-19 Quotes *(To Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea): "The white and black angels... I'm sure they were the spitting image of you girls. Which begs the question... If the two of you were to battle... Who would be the one to come out victorious? Shall we find out?"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-15 *(To herself on Acnologia): "Upon this land in which the white angel reigned supreme, a Black Dragon now descends... It's as if the malice of the black angel has been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I... The Scarlet Angel."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members